


Japanmania

by fumate



Series: portraits [6]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo is a dork, Ares is kind of interested with Apollo, Fail Humor, Hermes is patient bf, M/M, PJO universe, Tho he often insult his bf, light slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Apollo terserang 'Japanmania', Hermes angkat tangan. Haiku yang ia kirimkan tiap menit sudah cukup mengganggunya, ditambah lagi dengan infeksi tsundere disorder. Astaga. [Light slash. ApolloMes. Warnings inside. For #NulisRandom2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japanmania

**Disclaimer:**  Dewa-dewi bukan punya saya. Martha sama George juga bukan.

 **Warnings:**  Light slash. Apollo/Hermes, hints of Apollo/Ares (if you think so). OOC. PJO universe.

* * *

Ada dua fase yang bisa dialami seorang Apollo.

Pertama, fase  _tsun-tsun_ , dan kedua, fase  _dere-dere_.

Bila ditanya mana yang lebih menyenangkan, Hermes akan menjawab tidak ada. Keduanya sama buruk. Dia lebih senang berhadapan dengan  _darkside_  Apollo seperti di masa Perang Troya.

Banyak alasan yang bisa ia kemukakan sebagai pendukung pendapatnya itu. Apollo di masa Perang Troya boleh saja menyebalkan dan pemarah. Tapi ketika ia memasuki fase  _tsun-tsun_ , sifat menyebalkan itu akan meningkat drastis hingga Hermes sendiri pusing dibuatnya.

Jangan tanya tentang fase  _dere-dere_. Ares pernah mencoba menikam sang Dewa Penyembuhan saking jengkelnya.

Hal pertama yang harus ditegaskan adalah, Hermes menyesal membawa Apollo berkunjung ke Jepang. Karena Jepang, Apollo tanpa sadar menanamkan jiwa  _tsundere_  dalam dirinya –terima kasih pada Aphrodite yang berbaik hati merekomendasikan satu  _anime_  bergenre  _shoujo_  terkenal. Karena Jepang, Apollo berubah 100 kali lipat menyebalkan. Dan yang paling parah–

–Karena Jepang, Apollo tergila-gila pada Haiku.

Astaga. Hermes masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dewa berambut pirang itu menjadi Dewa Puisi ketika Haiku yang ia hasilkan benar-benar kacau. Dikatakan standar pun tak bisa, mengingat Haiku buatannya tak memiliki pokok atau tema tertentu. Hanya berkisar di antara 'aku keren' dan semacamnya.

"Hey," seru Apollo ketika ia mengungkapkan hal itu. "Kenapa kalian semua mengeluhkan itu? Aku tak menangkap poin jelek di karyaku"

Hermes mendengus. "Tentu saja. Kau tak pernah mendengar nada sumbangmu sendiri"

" _Dude_ ," raut Apollo tiba-tiba menjadi serius. " _I_ _ **am**_ _the God of Poetry. If my poetry sucks, probably 'cuz I want, not because I can't"_

Hermes tak berkutik setelahnya.

Uh, kembali ke topik awal.

Bagi Hermes, Apollo saat ini adalah hal terburuk yang bisa ia dapatkan. Tak peduli di fase mana dia berada. Di fase  _tsun-tsun_ , Apollo bisa melakukan tindakan yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Seperti ketika dia mau memuji –modus, tentu saja- Hermes dan berakhir dengan keributan kecil di Olympus.

Target Apollo sebenarnya adalah membuat Hermes senang dan mendapatkan sedikit romantisme a la berbagai  _anime_  yang sudah ia tonton. Sayangnya kehadiran Ares memprovokasi suasana membuatnya meletup-letup dalam ego sendiri. Kira-kira itu yang Apollo paparkan manakala senja tiba, pekerjaan mereka selesai dan dia meminta maaf.

Makhluk tengil itu pintar sekali mengkambinghitamkan dewa lain.

Lain  _tsun-tsun_ , lain  _dere-dere_. Apollo tak pandang bulu menyalurkan afeksinya di fase ini (bentuk rasa yang ia tujukan pada Hermes sedikit berbeda, tentu saja).

Pernah suatu saat, Apollo menyebar cinta pada tiap dewa yang ia temui. Aphrodite tertawa kecil, Ares sakit perut seharian karena pelukan 'sayang' Apollo, Artemis berlari menghindar, dan Zeus–

"Hei Ayah" sapa Apollo dengan wajah berseri-seri. Zeus yang tengah menyelesaikan urusannya, menoleh sebentar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, tak berbasa-basi. Apollo tersenyum cerah.

"Aku punya haiku, dengarkan ya" Zeus mengangguk. Disaksikan Ares yang tak sengaja lewat sana (dia senang mengganggu Apollo akhir-akhir ini).

" _Zeus, ayahku_

_Walaupun engkau sibuk_

_Kucinta engkau"_

Hening sejenak.

–Yang pasti setelahnya Apollo dan Ares dihukum selama seminggu. Apollo dihukum karena haiku itu, sementara Ares dianggap menghina Zeus lantaran tawanya yang sangat keras.

Hermes bukan dewa yang pemarah. Dibanding Apollo, dia justru lebih penyabar. Tapi rasanya mustahil untuk tidak mengeluh di kala Apollo dalam fase  _dere-dere_ nya.

Tak berhenti menggodanya, itu wajar. Sebelum dia terinfeksi virus ini pun itu hal yang sering ia lakukan. Menunjukkan afeksi berlebih pada dewa-dewi lain, oke, masih bisa dimaklumi. Tiba-tiba dekat dengan Ares, hmm, sedikit toleransi tak apa.

Tapi mengirim haiku di sela pekerjaan tanpa henti adalah hal lain.

Hermes memiliki jadwal pekerjaan yang padat, begitu juga Apollo. Ketika Apollo menunggang matahari, Hermes mulai mengantar pesan serta paket ke tujuan. Mendapat sedikit waktu senggang sudah seperti berkah tersendiri bagi dewa berambut putih abu tersebut.

Sayangnya, Apollo tak mengerti akan hal itu.

Hari ini pun, kejadian bodoh itu terulang untuk entah keberapa kalinya.

" _35 pesan dari Apollo"_  ucap Martha. Hermes mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan. Kali ini untuk Deme-

" _Kau tak bisa menghitung ya?"_  George mencibir.  _"Ada 50 pesan darinya, bukan 35"_

" _Hey, yang 25 itu baru masuk tadi!"_

" _Akui saja"_

Mengerang kesal, sang Dewa Pencuri meraih telepon genggam –caduceus- sebelum membaca beberapa pesan.

**_From: Apollo_ **

_Wahai kasihku_

_Sedang apa di sana?_

_Aku merindu_

Hermes mendesah pelan, menggulirkan layar ke pesan selanjutnya.

**_From: Apollo_ **

_Martha, juga George_

_Beritahukan Hermes_

_Kabari aku_

George mendesis.  _"Ini mirip roman picisan"_  katanya. Martha setuju.

**_From: Apollo_ **

_Paket diantar_

_Matahari bersinar_

_Kita serasi_

Cukup. Hermes lelah dengan haiku tak bermoral ini. Seketika gombalan Ares untuk Aphrodite terdengar lebih artistik di telinganya.

Dia kemudian duduk di bawah pohon, memutuskan beristirahat sejenak. Maniknya memandang mentari di kejauhan. Senyum masam terpampang di wajahnya.

Sungguh, Hermes hanya berharap idiot itu berhenti mengiriminya pesan di sela pekerjaan.

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tadinya mau dipost ke Greek Mythology, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir saya bikin sambil mikir PJO. Apollo pun di mitologi ga begitu ter'obsesi' sama haiku, jadi yah, saya post di PJO. Sekalian ditambahin George sama Martha haha.
> 
> MAAF BANGET SAYA NGOTORIN FANDOM INI X( MAAAFF SAYA MENUH-MENUHIN ARSIP FANDOM SAMA JUNKFIC SAYA HUHU MAAFF SEKALII X( /sungkem.
> 
> Ini mungkin fic terakhir saya di fandom ini untuk sementara waktu.... mungkin. Kalau saya bikin lagi maafkan daku.
> 
> Anyway! I have a lot of fun while writing this! :) Apollo and Hermes' such a dork, they're fun to write~ And Ares, of course. I have a minor crush on him~ The 3 of them are adorkable. I want to write a threesome fic of them /shot
> 
> Broken english: detected.
> 
> Seandainya ada koreksi, boleh dikirim ke kotak review. Tidak diwajibkan, yang penting anda menikmati fic ini :) Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk ini!
> 
> Terima kasih!
> 
> Warm regards,
> 
> UltimateFujo


End file.
